Harry Potter el Lord
by Condess
Summary: ¿Que ocurre si el abuelo de Harry aun vive? ¿Se puede cambiar el aspecto fisico de una persona? ¿Que consecuencias puede tener? ¿Puede influir en el amor? Lee y lo sabras. los carácteres de ciertos personajes pueden resultar distorsionados. ¡slash!
1. Prólogo

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, tened piedad y enviad reviews. Como supongo que a estas alturas todos han leido el 5 libro de Harry Potter no puedo ingnorarlo, aunque no me gustó el final.

Disclaimer: Para no tener problemas, los personajes pertenecen a JKR excepto algunos que descubrireis cuando leais la historia.

¡¡¡Aviso!!!: Tengo pensado hacer un slash. Los carácteres de los personajes pueden resultar un poco distorsionados, igual que sus aspectos :-)

**PROLOGO :**

„¡Harry Potter! ¡Baja inmediatamente!"El grito dado por Vernon Dursley, tío de Harry sacó a este último de sus pensamientos. Harry estaba echado en su cama, en la pequeña habitación que tenia en casa de los Dursleys. Pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido el curso anterior, habia intentado salvar a Sirius, en cambio habia conseguido que este último muriera, cayendo através de un velo.

Con un pequeño suspiro Harry se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta para bajar a donde le llamaban. Con la cabeza gacha se plantó delante de su tio y este le ordenó, como no, que limpiara la casa sin olvidarse ni un milímetro si queria cenar esa noche.

Las amenazas que habian dado Moody, el señor Weasley, Tonks y el profesor Lupin no servian de nada. El tio Vernon habia dicho: "Si los abnormales esos no estan deacuerdo en que ayudes en los trabajos de casa que te lleven de aqui y estaremos todos mas tranquilos" Por su puesto Harry no le podia decir que eso no iba a ocurrir nunca teniendo en cuenta que despues de Hogwarts el único lugar seguro para Harry era la casa de sus tios.

Sin decir palabra de protesta, Harry cogio un trapo y un cubo con agua y detergente y comenzó a quitar el polvo de las estanterías del salón.

Al cabo de pocos rato despues de que Harry hubiese comenzado el tio Vernon avisó a su esposa Petunia que el y Dudley, el primo de Harry, irian a la oficina del primero a arreglar algunas cosas. Últimamente Vernon llevaba muchas veces a Dudley consigo a la empresa porque decía que el chico tenia que aprender a como se llevaba una empresa. En contra de todo lo que Harry hubiese llegado a pensar en toda su vida su primo habia cambiado en el último año. No fuera que era mas simpatico, si era posible era mas insoportable aun, pero aparte de adelgazar parecia tener interés en aprender algo sobre el ser empresario.

Cuando el tio vernon salio de la casa la tia Petunia, como hacia muchas veces desde que Harry habia regresado de Hogwarts, se acercó a donde estaba Harry para ayudarle´. Harry no habia preguntado porque lo hacia, ella le habia dicho a Vernon que era para controlar que limpiara bien ya que no se fiaba de sus artes.El no sabia si era realmente por eso o por la amenaza que habian dado los magos. Su tia ya no hablaba con el, ni una palabra, si queria decirle algo le decia a Vernon que se lo dijera.

Después de media hora, sin previo aviso tia Petunia dijo: "Harry, tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas" Harry paró en su trabajo y la miro con ojos muy abiertos, estaba realmente sorprendido de que su tia le dirigiera la palabra, y mas aun del tono de voz, era suave, amable, como el de una madre preocupada. "Por favor, no te detengas en el trabajo, no quiero que Vernon sospeche." Siguió Petunia.

Sin decir palabra Harry siguió limpiando, esperando a que su tia hablara, pero esta no dijo nada, asi que Harry al cabo de un rato de silecio dijo casi en un susurro: "Dime tia."

Esta le miró a sus ojos, verde esmeralda, se veian opacos, como si todo ánimo de vida se hubiera perdido, y ese era el caso, Harry ya no le veia sentido a la vida, Sirius estaba muerto, y Voldemort, aunque aun no se mostraba abiertamente parecia haber remontado gran parte de su poder. "Harry, veo que estas triste, al fin de tus fuerzas" Empezó Petunia con el mismo tono. "No se que es exactamente lo que pasa, pero creo que se como ayudarte." Harry se habia parado, con el trapo en la mano, con la boca entreabierta, nunca, nunca hubiera pensado que Petunia se interesaba de como se sentia el, y mas aun, ¡que quisiera ayudarle!

"Harry, por favor, no te pares. Como sabras Lily era mas joven que yo, por ser exactos no eramos hermanas verdaderas, si no solo por parte de madre." Harry se volvio a parar, y la miraba asombrado. "Harry, porfavor sigue. La qüestion es que su padre, tu abuelo era un mago. Mi padre nunca se enteró que mi madre le habia engañado..." Petunia suspiro profundamente mirando por la ventana. "¿Por qué me cuentas esto?" Preguntó Harry sorprendido, sacando asi a Petunia de sus pensamientos. "Mira Harry, por muy mal que me llevara con Lily, era mi hermana, y por mucho que Vernon te odie, eres mi sobrino, y no puedo ver como sufres aqui, sin poder irte por la protección de los lazos familiares." Petunia se detuvo nuevamente, para buscar las palabras correctas. "Tu abuelo aun vive"

"¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿ Que ?!?!?!?!" Preguntó un muy sorprendido Harry parande de nuevo de limpiar. Petunia tambien paró, para mirarle a los ojos y decirle: "Si, Harry tu abuelo vive en América, ni Dumbeledore, o como le llamen, sabe que es tu abuelo... Ahora, por favor, sigue limpiando... Tu abuelo está deacuerdo en acogerte, bajo algunas condiciones que desconozco. Me ha enviado esto para ti, no se que pondrá" Dijo entregandole un sobre a Harry, en la parte trasera ponía su nombre, en letras rojas como la sangre, y en la parte delantera, un sello de cera del mismo color, donde se veía un escudo que representaba un unicorni en cullo cuerno se enrollaba una serpiente, en letras entrelazadas debajo se podia leer _Lord Valo_.

"Harry, guarda la carta y que Vernon no la vea, mañana por la noche nos vamos a cenar él, Dudley y yo. Seria conveniente que hasta entonces tomaras una decisión y me la hicieras saber, asi si te vas, arreglaré para que te puedas escapar mañana." Dijo Petunia, para luego abandonar el salón, yendo a la cocina, Harry sabia que la conversación se habia terminado, puesto que Vernon y Dudley llegaron justo en ese momento a casa. Harry se moria de ganas de saber que decia la carta, pero sabía que no lo averiguaria hasta haber terminado su trabajo.

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy, espero que os halla gustado y que escribais reviews. Por cierto, perdonad mis faltas de ortografía, pero hace 16 meses que me fuí de españa y he perdido la práctica, tanto hablando como escribiendo.

Hasta Pronto.

Condess.


	2. 1 La Condición

¡¡¡Hola!!! ¡Tengo 3 reviews! ¡Gracias! Me siento halagada, gracias.

Debo de confesar que ayer, cuando comencé a escribir no tenia ni idea de que saldria, pero ahora ya tengo la idea mas clara. Esperemos que mi arte literaria´no me abandone. Espero que os guste este capítulo.

**1. LA CONDICION**

Cuando hubo acabado de limpiar y de comer Harry fue lo mas rápido posible a su cuarto para leer la carta. Una vez roto el sello, pudo ver que toda la carta estaba escrita con la misma tinta rojo sangre que el sobre. Su contenido era mas que desconcentrador.

_Mi querido nieto Harry Potter:_

_Se que deberia haberte escrito antes, hice mal y lo reconozco, pero aparte de tu madre, tu abuela, que dios la bendiga y tu tia Petunia nadie sabia que yo era tu legítimo abuelo._

_Cuando tus padres murieron pedí a Petunia que me tuviera al tanto de tu vida, para que cuando fueras mayor de edad y hubieras terminado Hogwarts venir aquí junto a mi, antes lo veia imposible, puesto que Dumbledore, aparte de no saber que soy tu abuelo nunca permitiria que yo te criara, ya que una vez hace tiempo hice una coso un poco dudosa, aunque ya te contaré mas tarde lo que fué._

_Tarde o temprano habria entrado en contacto contigo, puesto que tu eres mi único heredero...._

_Por lo que ha dicho tu tia tienes el mismo carácter que tu abuela, si eso es verdad deberá agobiarte todo eso de ser el niño-que-vivió, de ser Harry Potter, de ser famoso. Y además al ser tan joven el hecho de que todo el mundo (mago se entiende) ponga su esperanza en ti. Si es así la condición que te pongo no te será dificil de cumplir._

_Mi condición es la siguiente: Que vengas aquí dejando atras tu pasado, dejando atras Harry Potter, a tus amigos y conocidos._

_Vivir conmigo significaria ir a un colegio privado aquí en los estados unidos, no internado como Hogwarts, sino normal. Tambien significaría aceptar tu nombre como legítimo heredero, el nombre que tu madre elegió para ti, no serias mas Harry, sino Dan._

_Se perfectamente que es duro para ti elegir lo que es correcto, si venir o quedarte, aunque no se como ayudarte a elegir te diré un par de cosas que quzás te ayuden._

_El viejo Dumbledore pretende protegerte y alejarte de Lord Voldemort, hasta que llegue la hora correcta, Dios sabe cuando es eso, sin tener en cuenta las víctimas que eso lleva consigo. Esta claro que yo también te protegería de el, pero al mismo tiempo te enseñaria magia avanzada para que puedas enfrentarte a el. Voldemort me desafió matando a mis dos únicos hijos, tu tio Lázaros y tu madre, Lily. Y estoy dispuesto y preparado para vengarme, para ayudarte en tu venganza, en cumplir la profecia._

_Si quieres aceptar dame respuesta cuanto antes, no le digas a nadie mas que a Petunia a donde vas, pero avisa a tus amigos de que te vas que no piensen que te han raptado, yo enviaré una carta a Dumbledore y al Profeta, para que nadie se ponga a buscarte. Pero no olvides ¡¡NADIE! debe saber a donde iras!_

_Esperando tu respuesta._

_Tu abuelo Lord David de Valo._

_P.D. Si vienes lleva solo tu varita contigo, todo lo otro lo compraremos para ti. _

Cuando acabó de leer la carta, Harry sabia perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero antes de eso queria mirar una cosa, el nombre Valo le sonaba de algo, aunque no sabía de que. Sacó de su armario su _Enciclopedia Mágica_, que se habia pedido hacia solo unos dias. Cuando se buscaba una palabra se debia dibujar en la tapa con el dedo la primera letra, y cuando se habría la enciclopedia solo mostraba palabras que comenzaran por esa letra. Harry dibujó una gran V en la tapa, habrió el libro y pronto encontró lo buscado.

_Valo: Familia cuyas raices se encuentran en la Edad Media o quizás antes.... Desde principios de la historia la familia de Valo se hizo nombre por luchar contra los magos negros.... A finales del siglo XXVI la reina Elisabet I le concedió a Lucas de Valo el título de Lord.... El blasón representa un unicornio en cullo curno se enrolla una serpiente, aunque su significado es desconocido...._

Ponia mas cosas aun, pero a Harry le bastaba con eso. Sacó un pergamino, el tintero y su pluma y comenzó a escribir una corta nota, en la letra mas aseada que conseguia hacer.

_Querido abuelo:_

_Estoy dispuesto a aceptar, con todas las condiciones que has puesto. Dime dónde y cuándo me recogerás._

_Esperando ansioso tu respuesta._

_Tu nieto Dan. _

Le ató la nota a su lechuza Hedwig y la envió a entregar la nota. Despues sacó otro pergamino mas para seguir escribiendo.

_Querido Ron, _

_Te escribo esto para despedirme. He decidido encontrar mi camino, sin gente que pueda mentirme, aunque sea por mi bien, como hizo Dumbledore y toda la orden del Fénix y con la posibilidad de encontrar la manera de vencer a Voldemort._

_No hace falta que te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. Si puedo te enviaré cartas, no me busques ni envies a nadie que me busque._

_Nos veremos._

_Harry._

Escribió otra carta igual a Hermione, para después tumbarse en su cama y pensar en lo que habia ocurrido hoy. ¡Le habian dado la posibilidad de escapar por fin y por siempre del Privet Drive! Aparte de eso se libraria de la fama que le perseguia por haber perdido a sus padres y haber sobrevivido milagrosamente el ataque de Voldemort. Se sentia triste por tener que dejar a sus amigos, pero los volveria a ver tarde o temprano, de momento tenia que derrotar a Lord Oscuro, y despues, seria libre, y podria hacer lo que quisiese.

Espero que os haya gustado y que tengais ganas de saber como sigue.

Bueno,por el momento, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

Condess.


	3. 2 El Lord

¡Buenas! Aqui teneis el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.

A la mañana siguiente en su mesita, junto a sus gafas habia un pequeño paquete, cuando lo abrio vio una pequeña cadena de plata, con el escudo de su abuelo como colgante. Adjunto habia una nota que decia:

_Querido Dan:_

_El colgante es un transladador, lo puedes activar cogiendolo en la mano y diciendo asportare´. Estes donde estes, siempre te llevará a la Mansión de Valo._

_Te espero a las 6 de la tarde._

_En espera._

_Tu abuelo._

Harry no podia creer su suerte, decidió enviar a Hedwig con las cartas cuando se fuera, ella le encontraria, estuviera donde estuviera.

Después de avisar a su tia, Harry se pasó el dia quitando las malas hierbas del jardín, a las cinco y media sus tios se fueron para ir a cenar, el restaurante quedaba bastante lejos, y estarían mucho tiempo en el coche.

A las 6 en punto envió a Hedwig con las cartas para Ron y Hermione, cogió el colgante en su mano, cerró los ojos y dijo "asportare", notó la sensación ya conocida como si le estiraran por el ombligo. Cuando abrió los ojos se vió en una habitación inmensa iluminada por un candelabrio que colgaba del techo, la pared era de piedra, en el suelo una gran alfombra verde esmeralda. En un lado de la habitación habia un ventanal que cubria todo el lado del cuarto, cubierto por unas cortinas del mismo color que la alfombra. La Pared que quedaba enfrente estaba tapada por un inmenso armario de madera negra. En una de las paredes que quedaba en medio habia una cama de dorsel verde y madera negra en la que seguramente caberian 5 personas, estaba cubierta con sábanas de seda negra, enfrente de la cama estaba la puerta, de doble hoja (madera negra como no), digna de la habitación, flanqueada de dos sillas de madera negra recubiertas de terciopelo verde. La habitación se veia un poco lúgubre, pero aun así Harry estaba encantado. Mientras pensaba eso la puerta se abrió y pasó un hombre, que se quedó inspeccionando a Harry.

Mientras tanto Harry observaba al hombre. Tendria unos sesenta años, aunque no se veía en absoluto viejo. Tenia el pelo corto, ya gris, ojos verdes esmeralda, se podia ver perfectamente que era el padre de Lily, ya que esta era calcada a él, en su cara no se mostraba ninguna arruga, aunque su expresión demostraba cansancio, a causa de la edad. Llevaba un traje negro, y le acompañba un bastón de madera negra, que en la parte de arriba tenia un ciervo, en cullo cuerno se enrollaba una serpiente.

"¡Dan! ¡Nieto, que alegria verte!" Dijo el hombre acercandose a Harry y dándole un abrazo de bienvenida. Cuando se separaron salieron del cuarto y Harry pudo ver que habia un tipo biblioteca llena de libros, con un escritorio muy grande, una chimenea que aun siendo verano estaba encendida y dos sillones muy acogedores delante de ésta. David siguío: "Te llamaré desde ya Dan, ya no eres Harry, por lo menos por un tiempo. Tu puedes llamarme abuelo o David, o como te parezca mejor. Ven conmigo, primero te enseñaré la casa, luego comemos algo y veremos que queda por hacer."

Dicho y hecho, David le enseñó la casa a Harry, aunque mas que casa caberia decir castillo, era inmenso. Como pronto averiguó Harry el cuarto al que habia llegado seria el suyo. El castillo era todo de piedra, pero aun asi muy acogedor, Harry estaba feliz, sentia que estaba en casa, por fin. Despues de haber visto toda la casa y haber comido, llegaron a la biblioteca de David, donde se sentaron junto a la chimenea.

"Dan, para poder hacer cargo de tu título como Lord de Valo tendremos que arreglar bastantes cosas." Empezó dicendo David.

"Entiendo abuelo" Dijo Harry, habia decidido llamarle asi. "Pero, ¿como lo haremos para que nadie me reconozca como Harry Potter? Como ya dijiste, soy conocido en todo el mundo, y no solo mi nombre si no tambien mi cara"

"No te preocupes por eso Dan, aparte de tus ojos eres identico a tu padre, hay un pequeño hechizo (que por cierto nadie conoce) que puede hacer que este hecho cambie un poco y sera la copia exacta de tu madre, y a causa de eso a mi. Es un hechizo reversible, pero como Lord Dan de Valo no puedes ir con la cara de Harry Potter por el mundo. ¿Estas deacuerdo en que te aplique el hechizo?"

Harry miraba a su abuelo boquiabierto, con los ojos como platos "¿Eso es posible?¿Se puede cambiar el aspecto de una persona con un hechizo?"

"No exactamente, pero se puede conseguir con un hechizo que una persona sea idéntica a su progenitor" Explicó David. "Entonces dime Dan, ¿estás deacuerdo en que te aplique el hechizo?"

Harry no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces, acepto al instante. "Deacuerdo" Volvió a coger la palabra David. "Un punto menos que aclarar, pero quedan un par de cosas mas. ¿Que sabes sobre la familia Malfoy?"

Harry miró sorprendido a su abuelo. "No se mucho la verdad, pero para mi es suficiente. Se que son bastate ricos, que el Sr. Malfoy es mortífago, que su hijo va a Hogwarts, haciéndome la vida imposible y que todos los pertenecientes de esa familia son unos arrogantes intratables"

"Pues estas bastante equivocado, son ricos si, pero comparados con nosotros se podrian llamar de la clase media (" Harry abrió la boca mas que sorprendido "). Que Lucius sea mortífago o no no nos incumbe..." "¡¿Cómo que no nos incumbe?!" Interrumpió Harry. "¡Es del lado oscuro, esta liado con mi mayor enemigo!"

"¡Dan! ¡Cálmate! Tendremos que comenzar ya con los modales de la nobleza, no olvides, ya no eres Harry, ahora eres LORD. Primero: Nunca interrumpas a nadie. Segundo: Nunca levantes la voz ante nadie. Tercero: Nunca muestres tus sentimientos, no le importan a nadie. ¿Entendido?"

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que escribais reviews.

Hasta pronto.

Condess.


	4. 3 El hechizo

Hola a todos/as! Muchas gracias por los reviews. Me he alegrado mucho de que me dijeran que mi estilo de escribir es bueno. En la escuela ya escribia, cuentos raros sobretodo, alguna que otra poesia y una canción (solo la letra, la música aun falta). Bueno, y alli cuando leian una de las locuras que habia escrito todos decian que estaba bien... Como no quiero perder del todo el castellano decidí escribir un fanfic, al principio me costó pillar la idea, pero ahora me gusta bastante, aparte de que da la base a todo tipo de aventuras (de todo tipo).

Resulta gracioso, son las 12 de la noche, la noche anterior me la pasé en el ordenador leyendo, como siempre y mañana me tengo que levantar como muy tarde a las 6 porque me voy casi dos semanas de viaje... Llevo 40 horas sin dormir y aqui estoy, contando rollos....

Lo olvidé poner en ciertos capítulos. (Casi) Todo pertenece a JKR. Se pueden excepcionar algunos personajes que me he inventado yo. Aparte de eso, no escribo por ganar dinero, sino por puro aburrimiento, necesito matar tiempo.

**3. EL HECHIZO**

Harry agacho la cabeza. "Disculpa abuelo, lo tendré en cuenta" David sonrió y dijo: "Ya le esta fallando a la tercera regla que te he dado, te estas mostrando arrepentido, aceptando que has errado, ¡un Lord nunca se equivoca! Entonzes, levanta esa cabeza" Harry hizo caso al instante, levantó la cabeza y la mirada que llevaba era digna de Draco Malfoy, arrogante. "Muy bien, asi me gusta," Volvió a coger la palabra David. "Y ahora dejame explicar. Como ya dije, que Lucius sea mortífago no nos incumbe, puesto que a la vista de terceros nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con el maldito de Voldemort, aunque todos saben que Voldemort y yo somos enemigos mortales, aunque ninguno de los dos lo muestra. Por lo que se refiere al chico, no me interesa su escuela."

Se hizo un silencio, y Harry bostezó. "Ah, debes de tener sueno, en Inglaterra ahora serian las 10, pero antes de acostarte un rato aun quedan un par de cosas de las que hablar, Lucius y yo tratamos muy a menudo, somos primos por hablar claro, por parte de madre. ("Harry miró sorprendido") Por eso le conté a Lucius que tenia un nieto heredero, el siempre esperaba que seria Draco, bueno eso fue aller, para que no hubiera sospecha conté que eras hijo de mi primogénito Lázaro, que murio dos meses antes de que nacieras. Dije que tu madre murió hace casi un año y que por eso ahora estas aqui, y que antes estabas en un internado privado en irlanda, se tragó la historia sin preguntar nada. ¿Estas deacuerdo con la historia? A por cierto también dije que hasta hace poco no sabia nada de ti."

"Si abuelo, estoy deacuerdo, no podria ser mejor." Dijo Harry, para luego volver a bostezar. Su abuelo siguió su monólogo: "Bueno, Draco suele pasar todos los años gran parte del verano aqui, e igual hará este año, quiero que te comportes Dan, verás que es tratable, cuande el lo quiere y con el que él quiera.... Por esta razón esta noche Lucius y Draco vendrán a cenar." Harry parecia espantado, pero se calmó pronto, y movio la cabeza en signo afirmativo.

"De acuerdo Dan, te aplicare el hechizo y luego te podras acostar un rato, mandaré un elfo luego para que te ayude a bañarte y a vestirte. Ven aquí para el hechizo"

Harry se levantó un poco nerviose, no sabia que le esperaba. David sacó su varita y la encaró hacia la frente de Harry, murmurando unas palabras ininteligibles. Harry sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, despues comenzo a ver bastante borroso, hasta que se quitó las gafas. Cansado que estaba Harry se dirigió a su cuarto y sin desvestirse siquiera se acosó sobre la cama, no se hizo ni el trabajo de taparse. Se quedó dormido al instante.

"Mi Lord Dan, es hora de despertarse" Dijo una voz un poco aguda junto a Harry, que le dejó despertarse bastante pronto. "El baño ya esta listo, no querra que se hiele, ¿verdad Mi Lord!"

Harry se incorporó en la cama, algo no estaba correcto con su cuerpo, se sentía diferente, ¿tendría eso que ver con el hechizo? "Puedes retirarte" le dijo Harry a la elfa doméstica, dándose cuenta que su voz era mas grave, sonaba muy agradable. La elfa hizo una reverenca y con un pequeño plop desapareció. Al levantarse de la cama vió que al lado del armario habia una puerta, alli estaria el baño. Harry se desvistió dejando su ropa tirada en su cama y se dirigió al bano, este era diferente a todo lo que habia visto en esa casa hasta el momento, era de mármol completamente blanco, lo que más llamo fue un espejo de cuerpo entero que habia enfrente de el, al acercarse le dió un susto tremendo, pero ensegida se acordó del hechizo.

Contempló su reflejo, era un poco mas alto, y bastante mas musculoso, él normalmente no tenia músculos, era un chico muy flaco, pero ahora se veia bien formado, con tronco en vorma de V. Su piel era aristocráticamente pálida y fina como la seda. Su cara era clavada a la de David, solo que envez de rasgos de cansancio mostraba rasgos de arrogancia. Sus ojos no habian cambiado, aunque al haber cambiado el cuerpo se veian diferentes, parecia que en ellos ardiera un fuego de llama verde. Su pelo era moreno tirando a rogizo que le llegaba hasta la altura de la nariz, como el de su madre. Sin pensar más en su cambio de aspecto se metió en la bañera, para relajarse un poco.

Al cabo de un rato olló la voz de la elfa desde la habitación. "Mi Lord, debe usted salir de la bañera para vestirse, tiene la ropa preparada sobre su cama" Un pequeño plop hizo saber que la elfa se habia vuelto a ir. Harry salio de la bañera y se secó. Cuando salió del baño vio sobre su cama un pantalón negro de tela muy fina con un cinturón que llevaba el escudo de los Valo como cierre, zapatos de cuero negro, una camisa de seda verde esmeralda y una túnica negra de la misma tela que el pantalón. Cuando se hubo vestido regresó al baño para mirarse, se dio cuenta que su pelo no encajaba con la ropa, como su cabello antes era indomable nunca se lo habia arreglado mucho, pero ahora se lo peinó hacia atrás, como habia visto en Draco muchas veces, y lo fijó con gomina que había alli. Al mirar en el estante vio una botella de colonia, al oler decidió ponerse, olia muy bien.

Bajó a la biblioteca donde suponía que estaria su abuelo, y efectivamente este estaba alli, se habia cambiado, ya no llevaba traje muggle sino que llevaba pantalón y túnica negra acompañado por una camisa blanca.

David sonreia orgulloso. "Ahora te pareces al Lord que eres" Dijo. "Como te habras dado cuenta tu aspecto no solo muestra como serias si hubieras nacido pareciéndote a tu madre, sino también muestra como serias habiendo vivido siempre como el Lord que eres. Tu rostro se ve inpasible, incapaz de mostrar sentimiento alguno mas que arrogancia, tus manos se ven finas, no raudas como las tenias... Espero que estes satisfecho con tu nueva apariencia´."

Harry sonrió, si, estaba satisfecho, y mucho, cuando se habia mirado en el espejo, habia visto que se veia muy atractivo. "Si abuelo, estoy satisfecho. Por cierto, ¿cuando llegan nuestros invitados?" David sonrió, el muchacho era idéntico a Lázaro, tanto en aspecto como en los gestos, aun debia apreder mucho, pero por el momento estaba bien. "Llegarán dentro de cualquier momento.... Dan, quiero que en todo momento tengas presente que eres un Lord, y sobre todo que como este nunca has visto antes a los Malfoy, y mucho menos a Draco. Pronto verás que la imagen que tienes de el resulta un poco equivocada a causa del cambio de posiciones. ¿Me prometes Dan que no lo olvidarás?"

Espero que os halla gustado.

Condess.


	5. 4 Visita

Hola, como ya he dicho me voy casi dos semanas de vacaciones, por eso he decidido subir dos capítulos. Espero que os guste.

**4. VISITA **

Harry sonrió arrogante cuando dijo: "No te preocupes abuelo, se cual es mi posición y no pienso ponerte en apiretos por mi insensatez." David observó a Harry, no sabia si era a causa del hechizo, por el carácter del muchacho o porque este estaba dispuesto a demostrar al joven Draco quien era el mas poderoso, pero actuaba tal y como debia, con la arrogancia de un superior, con el genio de un Lord, quizas estaba en su sangre, no por nada era su nieto. "Deacuerdo, entonces eso está aclarado" Dijo para luego quedarse mirando atentamente el fuego.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos se oyó una campana, no realmente fuerte, pero que parecia poderse oir por toda la casa. Por el pasillo se oian pasos apresurados, Harry supuso que seria un criado de la casa que se dirigia a abrir la puerta de la casa. David puso la mano sobre el hombro de Harry y dijo: "Ven muchacho, ya han llegado, y no olvides, eres Lord." Harry suspiro hondo, y luego miró a su abuelo en señal de vamos a la lucha´. Guiado por David, Harry se dirigió al vestíbulo, donde su abuelo saludó amistosamente a Lucius, para luego darle un pequeño abrazo a Draco.

"Lucius, Draco, quiero presentaros a Dan, mi nieto, y heredero del título de Lord. Dan, estos son Draco y Lucius Malfoy." Dijo David. Harry notó en seguida que su abuelo gastó un tono de voz bastante mas frio ahora que habia visita. Harry optó por lo mismo, asi que en tono impasible y frio, estrechándoles la mano a los dos invitados dijo: "Me es un placer conocerle Sr. Malfoy, al igual que a ti Draco" Cuando Harry miró a los ojos grises de Draco este lo miraba con admiración y simpatía.

"El placer es todo mio" Dijo Lucius con una leve inclinacion de la cabeza, en sus ojos se veia seriedad. Al llegarle la hora a Draco este bajo la cabeza un poco tímido, para luego decir: "Te puedo asegurar Dan que para mi también es un placer" Draco se veia diferente, lucia como siempre la mejor ropa, e incluso la mirada arrogante no habia cambiado, pero al mismo tiempo ya no mostraba esa superioridad repugnante, sino que estaba observando a Harry con interés y admiración, tal y como se mira a una persona cuya amistad se queria conquistar. ¿Era eso lo que queria Draco, que fueran amigos? ¿Harry seria capaz de aceptar la amistad de Draco? Teniendo en cuenta el pasado, Harry supía que no, pero se acordó de lo que decia en la carta que su abuelo le habia enviado el dia anterior. El debia dejar atras el pasado, ya no era Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, sino que era Lord Dan de Valo.

Se dirigieron al comedor, donde la mesa estaba preparada con los mas ricos manjares y cubertereria de plata. David y Lucius habian comenzado una conversación, sobre negocios y cosas sin importancia. En los ojos de Draco se veia aburrimiento, y aunque Harry no lo mostrara como este, tambien estaba aburrido.

Cuando se hizo un corto silencio Draco utilizo este para preguntar: "Lord David, ¿cómo se encuentra Lúminus, ya se a curado de sus malestares?" "Si Draco" Respondió el aludido. "Lúminus se encuentra en perfecto estado. Si quieres puedes ir a verlo, y de paso enseñarle a Dan los establos, yo aun no tuve tiempo de llevarlo por los terrenos. Pero por favor Draco, no monteis hoy, empieza a hacerse oscuro." Draco se levanto un poco sobresaltado. "Gracia Mi Lord, no montaremos, ¿si nos disculpan? Ven Dan." Con esto Draco se dirijió hacia la puerta, mientras tanto Harry se levantó y con una leve inclinación de cabeza dijo: "Abuelo, Sr. Malfoy, nos veremos mas tarde."

Abandonaron la casa sin decir palabra, cuando llegaron a los jardines vieron que la noche ya estaba cayendo. Harry miró a su alrededor, estaba muy asombrado, solo habia visto los jardines por las ventanas. No mostró ninguna reacción ante lo visto, pero estaba encantado, andaban por un jardín lleno de flores, en cuyo centro se levantaba un gran sauce llorón, bajo el que habia un banco cubierto de la vista. Cuando llegaron al final de los jardines, Harry vió campo abierto, y en medio de este unos grandes edificios de piedra. Ante estos, una cerca en la que pastaban uno 10 caballos, todos preciosos.

Harry estaba muy asombrado por lo que veia, le llamó la atención un caballo gris, el único de color claro que habia en la cerca. Estaba pensando en lo alucinante que deberia ser montar un caballo de esos cuando Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos. "¿Ves el caballo gris? Es el mio, Lúminus" "¿Es tuyo proprio?" Preguntó Harry, ¿cómo es que esta aqui y no en tu casa?" Draco parecia molesto por la pregunta, pero aun asi respondió, apoyado en la cerca, mirando el cielo, que se estaba tintado de un color morado anaranjado. "Como ya te habrá contado Lord David paso todos los veranos aqui, y como voy a un internado mi padre dijo que no queria tener el caballo en casa, puesto que no hay nadie que lo cuide." Harry estaba un poco estrañado, por lo visto Draco no pasaba mucho tiempo con su familia.

Se habia hecho un silencio incomodo, que fue interrumpido por Draco. "Por cierto Dan, como Lord David ha dicho que no ha tenido tiempo de mostrarte los terrenos, ¿te apeteceria que mañana fueramos a caballo y te los enseño? Son realmente preciosos." Harry estaba muy sorprendido, realmente no conocia esa parte de Draco, no sabia si fiarse, quien era el de verdad, el arrogante intratable de Hogwarts o el chico que se mostraba ahora. Harry miró a Draco, cuya mirada mostraba esperanza de que dijera que si. "Estaria encantado Draco, el problema es que nunca he montado a caballo." Draco lo miró sorprendido, y luego sonrió, era una sonrisa sincera, Harry decidió que le quedaba mas que bien esa sonrisa. "Mi Lord Dan" Comenzó Draco sincero con una pequeña reverencia, cosa que hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco molesto. "Si me permite, me gustaria ofrecerle mi ayuda a la hora de aprender a montar, ¿acepta?" Harry estaba sorprendido este no era el Draco que el conocia.

Harry pensó en como reaccionarian Ron y Hermione si los vieran asi, hablando juntos como personas civilizadas, se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. "De acuerdo Draco, esperemos que salga lo mejor" Draco sonrio de nuevo. "No te preocues Dan, te va a encantar. Deberiamos volver a la mansión antes que se haga oscuro del todo y no podamos encontrar el camino." Tras estas palabras volvieron a la casa, por el camino Draco le comentaba a Harry las cosas mas importantes que se tenian que tener en cuenta para montar a caballo.

Al llegar a la mansión se despidieron del Sr. Malfoy, que se disponía a partir. David envió a los dos muchachos a la cama sin mas disputas, dijo que el dia siguiente seria bastante largo. Cuando Harry llegó a su cuarto, sobre su cama habia un pijama de seda beig. Una vez en la cama repasó los hechos del dia. Su primer impresión era muy buena. Además se habia dado cuenta de que su abuelo era una persona amable y cariñosa. Esperaba que eso no cambiara sino que su abuelo se hubiera mostrado como era realmente. Lo que le mareaba era Draco, se habia visto mas que tratable muy simpático. Parecia tener humor. Harry decidió que debia observar el asunto, era posible que Draco solo se hubiera mostrado así. Harry se durmió pensando en Draco.

Bueno, se acabó. Cuando regrese de las vacaciones escribiré mas.

Hasta pronto.

Condess.


	6. 5 El deber de un Lord

Hola mis queridos lectores, por fin vuelvo a estar en casa, ¡que felicidad! La verdad es que no estoy hecha para las vacaciones, y menos aun irme de viaje, sobre todo si eso significa sol, playa, mar, deporte y familia. Ya se, soy rara, quizas la única persona en el mundo que odie eso de sol, playa y mar...

Bueno, aqui mi deber, un nuevo capítulo en el que (como ya dice el titulo) habla de los deberes de un Lord. Jeje. Espero que os guste, y os puedo asegurar que pronto las cosas se ponen MUY interesantes, jiji, pero por ahora os dejo con la miel en la boca. Jiji jiji. Por si no lo sabeis, estoy de muy buen humor (cosa rara en mi). Bueno que disfruteis del capítulo.

**5. DEBER DE UN LORD**

"Mi Lord Dan, debe de levantarse, en media hora se sirve el desalluno" Dijo la elfa que el dia anterior habia despertado ya a Harry. Este despertó enseguida, quien no con una voz tan aguda e insoportable a su lado. Le sacaba de quicio, solo era su segundo dia en esa casa y ya le agobiava la elfa. "Puedes retirarte que ya me levanto" Dijo Harry levantandose de la cama. Fue al baño a asearse y al volver vio sobre su cama un pantalón de tela negra y una camisa verde oscuro de manga corta. Cuando se hubo vestido bajó al comedor. Alli sentados en la mesa estaban esperando ya David y Draco. Este último sonrió abiertamente cuando Harry entro. "Buenos dias Dan, siendo tan dormilón tendrás problemas con Lord David. Hemos estado esperándote una hora antes de enviar a alguien que te despertara." David sonrió y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa. "Ven Dan, sientate antes de que se hiele el café."

Desayunaron en silencio. Cuando hubieron acabado David tomo la palabra. "Dan, los dos sabemos que a ti te falta mucho por tener todas las características de un verdadero Lord. Por hablar claro, un Lord indudablemente debe de saber luchar con la espada y montar a caballo, por lo que supongo tu no sabes ninguno de los dos. Y lo mas importante, las modales."

"Deacuerdo abuelo" Dijo Harry. "¿Cuando comenzarán las clases?" Harry miró de reojo a Draco, y vio que este sonreia pícaro, pero sin decir nada.

"Muy facil Dan" Volvió a coger la palabra el abuelo. "Todos los dias después del desayuno tendrás dos horas para aprender a montar a caballo. Después de la comida tendras una hora y media para aprender el uso de la espada, luego una hora para las modales. ¿Entendido?"

Harry estaba boquiabierto, ¡eso ocupaba todo el dia! Levantó la cara, y con mirada arrogante dijo: "Estoy deacuerdo bajo una condición." De reojo vió como Draco ponía cara de sorpresa, por lo visto nadie hablaba así con David.

"Aunque no creo que realmente estés en la posición de poner condiones" Comenzó el Lord. "estoy deacuerdo en escucharla."

"No quiero que la elfa esa vuelva a despertarme, me saca de quicio" Tras las palabras de Harry, tanto Draco como David rompieron a reir. "¿Que ocurre? Abuelo, Draco dejad de reiros y decidme que ocurre."

Draco se puso serio, aunque sus ojos seguían brillando. "¿Por qué crees que te enviamos una elfa si no para sacarte quicio?"

"Bueno, Dan, quiero presentarte a alguien. Anthony, ven aqui por favor" Tras las palabras de David un hombre de mediana edad, con el traje típico de los criados de la casa entró en el comedor, con una reverencia paró delante de David. "A su disposición Mi Lord." "Dan, este es Anthony, estará a tu servicio siempre que lo necesites, aparte de eso, el se encargará de enseñarte lo de las modales." Tras ésto último le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

"Por lo de montar a caballo" Cogió la palabra Draco. "Seré yo que te enseñe, al igual que el uso de la espada tambien lo aprenderás de mi. Creo que deberiamos ir ya hacia los establos." Tras estas palabras se levanto, se despidió de David y seguido de Harry se dirigió a los establos para comenzar las clases.

Dos semanas mas tarde a la hora de cenar:

"Resulta asombrante Dan, que en tansolo dos semanas hayas conseguido aprender tanto" Dijo David. Realmente era para estar asombrado, en tan solo dos semanas Harry habia aprendido perfectamente a montar en caballo y a luchar con espada. Aparte de eso, el y Draco se habian hecho bastante amigos. Draco contaba mucho sobre Hogwarts y mas y mas Harry llego a la conclusión de que se habia comportado muchas veces como un estúpido. Habia ciertos temas que no trataban, que eran tanto la familia de Draco, el pasado de Harry y Voldemort. Harry queria esquivarlo, puesto que no queria oir como Draco le dijera que adoraba al Lord Oscuro.

"Gracia abuelo, me siento alagado." Respondió Harry.

"Por cierto muchachos." Cogió la palabra de nuevo David. "Como los dos teneis cumpleaños el mismo dia y este está acerca, Lucius y yo hemos pensado un par de cosas. En fin, tengo una noticia buena y una que no os agradará tanto." Hizo una pausa, cuando vió las caras expectantes de los dos chicos sonrió para luego seguir. "Lucius queria estar para daros las noticias, pero esta impedido... Primero la buena noticia. Para celebrar vuestro cumpleaños habrá un baile aqui en la mansión."

"¡Anda!" Exclamó Draco ilusionado. "Me encantan los bailes." Draco miró a Harry, el cual tenia la cara muy seria. "Dan, ¿por qué tan serio? ¿No me digas que no te gustan los bailes?" "No me agradan mucho Draco, por decir verdad, pero por la sencilla razón de que no se bailar." Draco comenzó a reir, a Harry le encantaba cuando Draco reia, parecia como si todo fuera mas alegre cuando sonaba esa risa. "No te preocupes Dan, todo tiene solución, te enseñare a bailar." Dijo cuando paró de reir.

"Deacuerdo chicos, pasemos a las noticias malas´, a mi me resulta un poco incómodo decidir por sobre tu cabeza Dan. Draco no se como pensará Lucius al respecto. Resulta que los dos teneis nombre y casa que representar, por eso os debereis de compremeter...(" "¡¿¡¿¡¿QUE?!?!?!" Interrumpieron los dos chicos al unísono. ") Tranquilos muchachos, aun no, será a los 17, os queda un año. Pero aun así tanto Lucius como yo hemos buscado futuras prometidas para vosotros. Las conocereis en el baile, el año que viene os prometereis con ellas y a los 18 os casareis." Tanto Draco como Harry tenian la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. "Escuchadme bien chicos, cuando conozcais a las chicas quiero que os porteis bien con ellas, no hay manera de escapar, es vuestro destino."

"Pues menudo destino" Empezó a quejarse Harry. "Abuelo, ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto? Yo no quiero casarme aun, y cuando lo tenga que hacer quiero que sea con la chica que YO quiera."

"¡Callate Dan!" David habia alzado la voz, sus ojos brillaban de enojo. "No me incumbe que te agrade o no, es cosa decidida, y no te atrevas a poner en duda mi elección. Y ahora iros a dormir o a donde os plazca, pero largaos de bajo mi vista."

Sin decir nada Harry y Draco se levantaron y se dirijieron hacia el piso de arriba, al llegar al final de la escalera Harry dijo: "Ven, vamos a mi cuarto." Y asi hicieron, una vez alli se sentaron ante la chimenea, cada uno en un sillon. Durante bastante tiempo lo único que se oia era el crujir del fuego.

Hola, vuelve a ser mi turno de ponerme pesada, jiji, ya dije, estoy de buen humor, no esque normalmente tenga mala leche, sino que soy bastante seria, excepto cuando alguien dice estupideces, como yo ahora, jeje, me saca de quicio. No le veo la lógica.

Pero ahora, ¿qué ocurrira en el cuarto de Harry? Bueno ahora pasemos a vuestro deber. ¡Reviews! Ya tengo 12. Jeje, jiji. A por cierto, no he bebido, aun...

Hasta Pronto.

Condess.


	7. 6 Acercandose

Buenas, estoy un poco triste por haber recibido tan pocos reviews... Pero que mas da, aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste...

Por cierto, pronto comenzará a haber slash, quien no le guste que no lo lea.

**6. ACERCANDOSE**

"Sabes Dan, me interesaria saber quien es mi prometida, alomejor es una chica agradable" "Agradable o no, no me digas que te piensas rendir sin decir palabra, yo no lo haré" "Dan, no seas estúpido, no te puedes escapar de la decisión de tu abuelo. Igual que yo no me puedo escapar de la de mi padre..."

Se volvió a hacer un silencio, hasta que Draco se levantó, y con un movimiento de su varita dijo "acroama". "Draco, ¿que haces?" De la nada empezó a salir música de baile. "No te preocupes Dan, no hago nada raro, pero ahora aprenderás a bailar." En los labios de Draco apareció una leve sonrisa. Saco a Harry de su sillón y le dijo cuales eran los pasos principales. Iba dándole instrucciones a Harry, y al cabo de casi una hora este por fin sabia cuales eran los pasos.

"Deacuerdo Dan, ya has entendido como son los pasos fundamentales, pero a la hora de bailar con una chica debes de saber llevar, por eso bailaremos juntos. Imagínate que yo soy la chica." Draco cogió una mano de Harry y la puso en su cintura, cogió la otra mano de su alumno en la suya y posó su mano libre en el hombro de este. Harry se sentia un poco incómodo, aunque le resultaba agradable estar cogido así del rubio. "Bueno Dan, ahora llévame." Harry comenzó a llevar a Draco, concentrado en los pies para no pisarlos.

Al cabo de un rato que llevaban bailando así Draco soltó la mano del hobro de Harry, para coger la barbilla de este levantándole la cara. "No mires los pies, tienes que mirar a los ojos de tu pareja." Dijo Draco en un susurro. Harry hizo caso por unos instantes, para luego volver a bajar la vista observando los pies. Draco dio un suspiro y dijo: "¿Sabes el ridículo que harás cuando bailes con una chica y no paras de miras sus pies?" Harry alzó los ojos, sin decir nada, y miró los ojos grises de Draco.

Se hundió en ellos, no era capaz de quitar la mirada de los ojos, nunca antes le habia ocurrido algo asi, su estómago parecia dar vueltas. El espacio entre ellos parecia hacerse mas pequeño a cada pasito que daban. Sus caras estaban separadas tansolo unos pocos centímetros. Draco empezó a cerrar los ojos, Harry, como reacción a esto tambien lo hizo. De repente, Harry sintió el cálido aliento de Draco sobre sus labios y reaccionó. Se separó de golpe y dijo con voz un poco aguda: "Draco, es tarde deberias de regresar a tu cuarto." Con estas palabras empujó a un muy sorprendido Draco hacia la puerta, sin parar de hablar en ningún momento. "Yo me voy a dormir ya, buenas noches. Es muy tarde ya, y no quiero que el abuelo te encuentre merodeando por los pasillos, ya hemos armado suficiente jaleo hoy."

Después de su monólogo Harry se dirigió a la otra puerta, la que daba a su dormitorio, entró y se apoyó en la puerta, dejandose resbalar hasta quedarse sentado. Rodeó las piernas con los brazos y escondió la cabeza. No era capaz de pensar, todo pensamiento racional se habia perdido. "¡Dan! Perdóname, no se que he hecho mal, pero perdoname" Se oia la voz de Draco a través de la puerta, ya que intentaba entrar para poder hablar con Harry. "Abreme por favor... ¡Dan! Necesitamos hablar." "No Draco, no por hoy, tengo mucho sueño, aparte de eso si el abuelo ve que estamos despiertos nos pegara un sermón increible. Buenas noches." "Buenas noches" Los pasos de Draco se alejaron de la puerta.

Harry se puso a pensar, habia estado a punto de besar a Draco, a un chico. La idea de ir a besar a un chico no le molestaba´ hacia bastante que se habia dado cuenta que le atraia el sexo contrario, aunque siempre habia intentado esconderlo, por eso toda la historia con la estúpida de Cho... No sabia por que se habia echado atras, desde hacia dos semanas su pensamiento principal era ¿cómo seria besar a Draco? Ya antes, en Hogwarts se habia fijado mucho en Draco, solo para quedar cada vez mas colado por el. ¿Acaso Draco sentía lo mismo? Las miradas escondidas que le hechaba, la sonrisa cada vez que se veian... Si, la posibilidad estaba, pero solo era eso, la posibilidad. Pero, ¿no habia sido Draco el que se habia dirijido hacia Harry? Si, obviamente habia sido el. Mañana hablaria con Draco al respecto.

Harry se puso su pijama de seda negra y se preparó para la cama, para luego enrollarse alli en sus sábanas. Pero no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en lo que habia sentido estando tan cerca de Draco...

Se cansó de dar vueltas en la cama, sabia que no iba a poder dormir. Se puso sus zapatos de casa y el batín, metiendo en su bolsillo la varita. No la dejaba en ningun momento, ¡se la llevaba incluso al aseo si se levantaba de noche!

Salió silenciosamente al pasillo, era medianoche, si su abuelo lo pillaba a esas horas despierto se enfadaria bastante. Atravesó de puntillas el pasillo, maldijo en pensamientos la casa por ser tan grande, como era de esperar el cuarto de Draco estaba a la otra punta. Cuando al fin llegó ante la puerta pensó si llamar o entrar directamente, se decidió por lo último, ya que si Draco ya dormia y llamaba flojo no lo oiria, y si llamaba fuerte el peligro de que David lo pillara era demasiado grande. Abrió la puerta y vió que estaba todo oscuro, mejor dicho no vió nada a causa de la oscuridad, cerró la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido e intentó orientarse, aunque sabia donde paraba nunca habia entrado en ese cuarto.

De repente oyó unos sollozos flojos que parecían venir de la cama. ¿Podia ser que Draco estaba llorando? Se acerco sigilosamente hacia el lugar de donde supuso los sollozos. Sus ojos iban acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir una cama de dorsel inmensa ante si, y sobre ella veia la silueta de Draco echado boca a bajo. Parecia que se sacudiera entre sollozos. "Draco..." Dijo Harry en un susurro. Los sollozos pararon. "¿Dan? ¿Eres tu?" "Si, soy yo" Harry se sento sobre la cama y acarició suavemente la espasda de Draco. Este se incorporó, pero solo para lanzarse sobre el hombro de Harry y llorar incontroladamente. "Draco, tranquilízate, todo está bien." Harry no sabia si Draco lloraba por lo que habia pasado poco rato antes en su cuarto o si por otra razón.

Harry se movió un poco búscando una posición mas cómoda. "Dan, quédate por favor, no me dejes ahora." Dijo Draco entre sollozos. "No me iré Draco, pero espera que me ponga más cómodo" Tras decir esto Harry se recostó sobre la cama, Draco le abrazó por la cintura, recostando la cara sobre su pecho. Harry comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Draco, notó como este se iba tranquilizando hasta quedarse dormido. Cuando Harry oyó la respiración calmada y regular de Draco cerro los ojos para quedarse dormido igual.

Espero que os haya gustado y que me escribais muchos reviews.

Besos.

Condess.


	8. 7 El despertar

Hola, disculpad el retraso pero he estado bastante apurada la última semana. Aqui teneis el nuevo capítulo. Vereis, la cosa se va poniendo interesante.

Por cierto, gracias por los reviews, me he alegrado mucho de que a tanta gente le guste el Fic.

**7. EL DESPERTAR**

Al despertar Harry sentió el peso de un cuerpo sobre su pecho, abrió sobresaltado los ojos, para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que le sonreian. "Buenos dias Dormilón" Dijo Draco. Harry se acordó de lo que habia ocurrido la noche anterior. "Buenos dias"Dijo, sin saber que decir o que hacer, no sabia si era mejor hechar a correr o quedarse alli, mirando los ojos grises. Optó por lo último, así que se perdió en la mirada de Draco, hasta que este empezó a serpentear en el pecho de Harry, acercándose cada vez mas a la cara de este. Cuando Draco llegó a unos centímetros de la cara de Harry paró. Harry estaba muy nervioso. "Dan, perdoname por ayer." Dijo Draco en un susurro. Harry notó el cálido aliento de Draco sobre su piel, notaba como en su estómago se revoloteaban miles de mariposas. "Deberia ser yo quien pidiera perdón, me porté como un imbecil." "Entonces... perdonado" Susurró Draco para cerrar el último espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

Harry sintió como las mariposas se convirtieron en aviones, que daban volteretas en su estómago. Draco posó sus labios sobre los de Harry y lo besó suavemente. Harry le respondió el beso al instante, y hundió sus manos en el pelo de Draco, con lo cual consiguió que Draco se recostara completamente sobre el, cogiéndolo fuerte. Al poco tiempo, Harry sintió la lengua de Draco sobre sus labios, lo cual le incitó a abrirlos para que Draco introdujera su lengua, profundizando asi el beso. Harry sintió como el latir de su corazón se aceleraba, al igual que su respiración.

De pronto Draco rompió el beso, medio incorporándose sobre el cuerpo de Harry, y acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Harry dijo: "Dan, deberiamos ir levantándonos, en 15 minutos desayunamos." Harry lo miró un poco triste, para luego asentir levemente con la cabeza. Draco se levantó y le tendió una mano a Harry para levtarle de la cama. Sin soltar la mano de Draco, Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde Draco se despidió con un corto pero suave beso.

Una vez en su cuarto Harry se duchó y vistió, bajando con el cabello aun húmedo que le caia en la cara. Cuando llegó al comedor ya le estaban esperando su abuelo y Draco, quien le recibió con una gran sonrisa. Despues del desayuno David se despidió diciendo que tenia trabajo. "¿Y ahora que hacemos?" Preguntó Harry. "Creo que lo mejor será ir a tu cuarto para seguir con las clases de baile, solo nos queda el dia de hoy, puesto que mañana es el baile." Tras esto los dos se dirigieron al cuarto de Harry.

Una vez cerrada la puerta del cuarto, Draco cogió la cara de Harry entre sus manos para darle un dulce beso. Harry se abrazó a Draco, lo cual incitó a este a profundizar el beso. Cuando la respiración de Harry se aceleró Draco rompió el beso, sonrió y dijo susurrando: "Quise hacer esto desde que nos vimos la primera vez." Se separó de Harry y siguió ya en tono normal: "Pero ahora no hay tiempo para estas cosas. Tienes que aprender a bailar."

Draco puso música, mágicamente se entiende, y se acercó hasta Harry, hasta pararse justo ante el. "De acuerdo Dan, primero repasemos. Llévame." Harry cogió a Draco con un brazo por la cintura y lo acercó hacia si, lo mas que pudo, y bailó los pasos que habia aprendido la noche anterior. Draco tenia la cabeza repostada sobre su hombro, cuando de repente comenzó a dar tiernos besos en el cuello de Harry. Este, con cada beso sentia como una cálida sensación parecida a un escalofrio recorria su espalda. Abrazó del todo a Draco, el cual hizo lo mismo, y fue subiendo, dando besos, hasta llegar a la boca de Harry para darle un largo beso. Cuando la respiración de Harry se aceleró Draco se separó y dijo con una sonrisa pícara: "No era eso exactamente lo que queriamos hacer."

Después de esto siguió dándole clases de baile a Harry, si volver a acercarse tanto a este. Cuando llegó la hora de cenar Harry estaba muy orgulloso, ¡ya sabia bailar! "Bailas como un dios" Fue el comentario que hizo Draco.

Después de cenar Harry y Draco regresaron al cuarto de Harry para sentarse en los dos sillones junto a la chimenea. "Draco, creo que debemos de hablar de como seguirá esto" Empezó Harry, el tenia un poco de miedo por lo que habia ocurrido. Si, le gustaba Draco desde hacia bastante tiempo, y la persona a la que habia conocido le encantaba, pero ¿Draco sentia igual? Además Draco no sabia que el era Harry, conocia a una persona distinta... Draco le miró a los ojos y dijo: "Yo no creo igual Dan, yo no sé como seguirá, y creo que tu tampoco lo sabes." Se hizo un silencio, Harry queria saber que sentia Draco, queria saber si debian seguir o cortar por lo sano. "Draco, quiero saber que es lo que sientes hacia mi."

Draco se levantó del sillon para arrodillarse ante Harry, cogiendo sus manos empezó: "Nunca en mi vida sentí estima por alguien, ni nadie por mi, quizás el viejo Lord me aprecia, y yo a el... Lo que siento por ti Dan nunca me hubiera imaginado sentir por alguien. No soy capaz de describirlo con palabras, es algo especial, no quiero perderte, quiero estar siempre junto a ti, pase lo que pase..." Harry tenia los ojos como platos, no se habia esperado eso, y menos de Draco.

Draco se levantó, aun con las manos de Harry en las suyas, y estiró a este para que se levantara. "Creo que es hora de irse a dormir." Dijo Draco. Luego abrazó a Harry y le susurro al oido: "¿Quieres que venga aqui a dormir?" Harry sintió un cálido escalofrio y asintió levemente con la cabeza, aun estaba demasiado sorprendido como para poder hablar. Tras esto Draco le dio un beso en los labios y se marchó con un "enseguida vuelvo." Harry decidió que debia de darse prisa para cambiarse, y asi lo hizo.

Por favor, dejadme saber vuestra opinion, tanto negativa como positiva.

Hasta Pronto.

Condess.


	9. 8 Noche de sueños

Hola, aqui el nuevo capítulo.

**8. NOCHE DE SUEÑOS**

Diez minutos despues Harry estaba recostado en su cama, cambiado y preparado para la noche. Estaba muy nervioso, ¿qué pretendia Draco? Harry no tenia ningun tipo de experiencia, bueno si, un beso, con Cho, pero nada mas. Los besos de Draco habian sido hermosos, estaba convencido de que nunca habia sentido nada parecido...

Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta Harry se incorporó en la cama, cuando pidió paso Draco entro en el cuarto y se sentó sobre la cama de Harry. Se miraron mucho rato a los ojos, Draco sonreia dulce. De repente Draco se acercó a gatas a Harry, que aun seguia sentado en el centro de la inmensa cama. Cuando Draco llegó junto a la cara de Harry posó sus labios sobre los de este y empujandolo suavemente de los hombros lo recostó del todo sobre la cama, recostandose sobre él. Harry se abrazó a Draco, respondiendo el tierno beso que le daba Draco. Cuando sintió como la lengua de Draco recorrió sus labios los abrió para darle paso. Sus lenguas se acariciaron, era un beso lento y tierno.

Draco tenia sujeta la cara de Harry, mientras que este tenia las manos posadas en la espalda de Draco. Harry solto un suspiro, lo cual incitó a Draco a intensivar el beso, el cual paso de ser tierno y lento a ser realmente apasionado. Harry podia sentir como su corazón aceleraba el ritmo, al igual que el de Draco. La respiración de Harry se aceleró y se sujetó fuerte a la espalda de Draco. Este rompió el beso y lo miro profundamente a los ojos. Harry se perdió en la mirada de Draco, esos ojos gris tormenta que lo miraban com tanta estima. Draco acarició suavemente el cuello de Harry, por lo que este cerró los ojos disfrutando.

Draco sustitulló los dedos por sus labios, y comenzó a repartir suaves besos por el cuello de Harry. Cuando Harry volvió a suspirar, Draco comenzó a lamer su cuello con la lengua. Harry sintió como su temperatura corpórea comenzó a elevarse y como lenta pero seguramente comenzó a excitarse. Nunca habia sentido nada igual, tan tierno y sensual, tanto relajante como excitante. Soltó un profundo suspiro. Draco se dejo resbalar hacia el lado de Harry, sin dejar su cuello, tenia una pierna cruzando la cintura de Harry, y con una mano comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Harry, bajando lentamente y abriendo a su paso los botones de la camisa del pijama.

Cuando Draco acabó de abrir los botones de la camisa empezó a deslizar su lengua sobre la piel suave y cálida del pecho Harry, hasta llegar a los pezones de este, y mordizquearlos suavemente. Harry se sentia en las estrellas, estaba excitado, notaba que su miembro habia endurecido notablemente. Con cada beso, mordizco y caricia de Draco sentia como un cálido escalofrio recorria su piel, su corazón latia a mil por hora, su respiración parecia como despues de haber corrido un maratón, y no podia dejar de suspirar bajo los mimos de Draco.

Draco dejo de repartir besos por el pecho de Harry para regresar a su cuello. Empezó a hacer círculos con la mano por sobre el pecho de Harry, bajando poco a poco. Cuando llego al pantalón de Harry, la mano de este se puso sobre la suya, sujetandolo para que no pudiera seguir bajando. "Por favor Draco, detente" Dijo Harry. Draco se medio incorporó para poder ver los ojos de Harry, se veia asustado, aparte de que se podia ver claramente que estaba muerto de sueño. "¿Que ocurre Dan? ¿No te gusta?" Preguntó. "Draco, claro que me gusta, es solo que... Tengo miedo... Nunca he tenido nada con nadie... Necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a la nueva situación."

"Te entiendo" Comenzó a decir Draco. "Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras, cuando te sientas preparado solo quiero que me avises. Creo que deberiamos dormir, tengo sueño y supongo que tu támbien." Draco le dio un beso tierno a Harry, se acurrucó a el y se quedaron los dor dormidos inmediatamente.

_Harry estaba en un claro del bosque, pronto vio que su aspecto era el de Dan, quizá un poco mas mayor. Frente a el habia un gran lobo blanco, de ojos azules brillantes, que estaba sentado mirándolo. Harry no sentia miedo, al contrario, confiaba plenamente en el lobo. Cuando miró a su alrededor podia ver que los árboles eran inmensos, lo único que se veia iluminado por la luna llena, que brillaba en el cielo en todo su esplendor, era el claro en el que el y el lobo estaban parados._

"_No puedo aconsejarte en ninguna decisión muchacho" Empezó el lobo con voz oscura y ronca, que a Harry le pareció muy relajante. "Tu mismo debes saber si esta bien o no, solo te puedo decir que hace mucho tiempo tomaste algunas decisiones equivocadas... Veo que tus manos están manchadas de la sangre de los inocentes, ningun humano la ve, pero yo incluso la puedo oler, resulta repugnante."_

_Harry comenzó a mirar sus manos, se veian inpecables, no habia ni rastro de nada que pudiera parecer suciedad o sangre. Miro los ojos del lobo y comenzó. "Dime a quien puedo recurrir para saber que hacer, estoy harto de que todos me digan siempre que mis decisiones son equivocadas. Hay que mirar el puzle entero para saber donde va cada pieza, no juzgar sin saber._

"_Eso es lo que tu haces" Volvió a coger la palabra el lobo. "Juzgas y decides por lo que tu ves, sin tener en cuenta lo que pase por la mente o el corazón de los demas. Sigues el plan que tu te has montado, sin darte cuenta que con cada paso te burlas mas y mas de las razones que te hicieron idearlo. Crees que ayudas a alguien cuando en realidad solo destruyes a los que te rodean."_

"_Pero... ¿que dices?" Pregunto Harry alterado. "En mis manos está la salvación del mundo, destrozar el mal. Tengo que pensar en el futuro y hacer lo correcto, aunque eso signifique que haya gente que no me entienda y que quizas salga dañada."_

"_Cuan equivocado estas, necio humano, el resultado no siempre justifica los medios." Dijo el lobo, levantándose y empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de Harry. "No en tus manos esta salvar el mundo, sino en manos de otros esta que tu lo salves. Solo puedo decirte una cosa, de tu decisión depende que el bien gane o pierda, debes saber que el camino fácil no es siempre el correcto, pero tampoco el equivocado. Te deseo mucha suerte, nos veremos cuando todo comience."_

_El lobo se dirigió hacia el bosque para perderse en sus sobras._

Harry despertó, sobre su pecho sentia la cabeza de Draco, podia oir su respiración tranquila. Una mirada hacia la ventana le dijo que aun debia ser en medio de la noche, pues estaba todo oscuro.

¿Que significaba ese sueño? Harry empezó a darle vueltas, pero no consiguió sacarle ningun sentido. Cerro los ojos con la conclusión de que ese sueño definitivamente no tenia ningun significado y que no habia que preocuparse por el. Se quedó dormido a los pocos instantes, no tuvo ningun sueño mas.

Bueno, antes que nada, el sueño es relevante para una parte de la historia que tengo pensada ya, aunque tarde un poco aun, hasta entonces lo dejo a libre interpretación.

Esperando vuestros reviews.

Condess.


End file.
